No rotundo
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Koushirou se ha obsesionado con Mimi, pero aquella de la pantalla no es precisamente Mimi y Mimi se ha cansado de intentarlo. De antemano, a diferentes preguntas, ya saben que "no" es la respuesta. [Para HikariCaelum. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! - M por temática]


¡Aunque algo tarde, la intención es lo que cuenta!

 **HikariCaelum** , es algo pequeño, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Feliz -tardío- cumpleaños! Un Mishiro salido del alma.

Inspirado en el vídeo de Me!Me!Me! ;)

* * *

 **Summary completo:**

Koushirou se ha obsesionado con Mimi, pero aquella de la pantalla no es precisamente Mimi y Mimi se ha cansado de intentarlo. De antemano, a diferentes preguntas, ya saben que "no" es la respuesta.

Koushirou vive en un mundo el cual Mimi ya no quiere intentar cruzar. Y entonces, sólo cuando intente escapar, Koushirou se dará cuenta de que _es tarde_. Mimi, inevitablemente, ha terminado también _atrapada._

 **No rotundo**

—Único—

.

.

.

¿De esas veces en que todo lo que debió salir bien, salió terriblemente mal? De esas veces. Mimi le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la indignación ardiendo en sus ojos, ¡es que ni siquiera el fuerte y aturdidor ruido de la música _dubstep_ lo sacaba un rato de sus datos! ¡Pero con dos...! ¿Traerse el iPad al antro? ¡Se supone que esa noche harían cosas _normales_ de parejas, salir a beber algo, quizá parar en un _love-hotel_ luego! Ella lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba y no dudaba de Koushirou, pero hablarle cada día era peor que tratar de empujar un muro de concreto con las manos.

Desde que se había metido en ese proyecto mundial de crear una _Inteligencia Artificial_ mejor que las _cyber-girlfriends_ que un montón de perdedores solitarios creaban para satisfacer sus patéticas vidas, ya casi ni lo sentía a su lado; Koushirou buscaba el paquete completo, casi como si fuera una computadora personal, una esposa, una amante, ¡incluso una puta! Era un proyecto compartido, Koushirou desarrollaba la estructura y el software que daría vida a la que, por ahora, llamaban A.I. Girl. Gusto aparte, Koushirou la ideó un poco como Mimi, reuniendo imágenes de ella en diferentes etapas, ¡la A.I. Girl sería toda una sensación! Incluso, el paso definitivo a la completa realidad virtual.

Mimi desistió, echándole mano a la carta y pidiendo el segundo mojito de la noche. Comprendía la pasión que el pelirrojo estaba colocando en su proyecto, pero… ella también existía, ella también quería atención. Y un ser humano es mucho más complejo que un software o una máquina, ¿por qué darle sentimientos a un ser creado artificialmente por humanos en lugar de atender los sentimientos de la gente ya viviente? Maldijo el día en que ese email llegó a la bandeja de entrada de Koushirou, un grupo de varios ingenieros y científicos lo invitaban a participar; había un suculento premio y, claro, que les financiaran el proyecto y la experiencia misma. Y se maldijo a sí misma por alentarlo a participar («seguro que tienes muy buenas ideas, ¡tú sólo atrévete y participa!» le expresó con alegría ese día). Ya no tenía por dónde quejarse, si ella misma lo había impulsado. Su mojito llegó mientras Koushirou pedía otra botella de refresco, ¡no tenía gracia ser la única con alcohol en la sangre!

—Podrías dejar eso un rato… —le comentó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por sobre la mareante música—. Después de todo, hace mucho no salimos _juntos_.

—Perdona, ¿me he estado metiendo mucho en el proyecto, no? —Tras una caricia más bien desabrida, tomó la carta desde las manos de Tachikawa, pidiendo una piña colada—. Como lo termine, prometo volver a ser el mismo. En serio, _perdón_.

Mimi sonrió, incluso si sabía que era otra promesa rota en el afán de Koushirou de perseguir incógnitas que ella no era capaz de responder. Lo que ella ignoraba es que volvía a ser el centro de la atención de _su_ pelirrojo sólo porque al iPad le quedaba tan sólo el cinco por ciento de batería.

No fueron a un _love-hotel_ , como ella hubiera esperado buena parte de la noche; Izumi se durmió sobre su hombro, dentro del taxi, camino a casa. Últimamente sentía que si le dijera a Koushirou que se iría de la casa, él no le haría el menor caso. Ni aunque le dijera que está embarazada (de haberlo estado) o, aún más lejos, que se había metido a trabajar como prostituta dentro de un show de transformistas, Koushirou no le haría ni el más mínimo caso.

 _Bueno_ , así mismo ella le había querido y había resuelto que lo quería, ¿por qué intentaría cambiarlo? No era Koushirou el problema, lo era el desgraciado proyecto. ¡Al diablo con la realidad virtual!

Ella sólo quería a _su_ Koushirou de regreso. Una lágrima de celos llegó a sus labios mientras recostaba la cabeza contra la de Izumi, todavía quedaba un largo trayecto.

« ― »

Tuvo otra pesadilla en donde se vio ante _ellas_ ; Mimi a un lado, su creación al otro. Pero costaba distinguirlas. La real lucía de su edad, la otra, era un _collage_ de Mimi, características que a él le gustaban.

Como cuando era más alta que él, el cabello de colores varios, el estilo más desenfadado. Y la Mimi real negaba con la cabeza y se iba de dicha escena. Y él corría tras ella.

Pero era retenido, no por una, no por dos… ¡por miles de ellas! Miles de Mimi artificiales, miles de ellas, riendo con una voz estridente mientras le sujetaban de todas las extremidades. La Mimi real se perdía cada vez más y de pronto, _poof_ , desaparecía incluso de su memoria. Este mar de nuevas Mimi se lo tragaba y lo asfixiaba. Entonces, despertaba.

 _Su_ Mimi estaba dormida a su lado. O a veces estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. O en la sala, viendo la televisión, leyendo una revista o buscando vídeos musicales en YouTube. Tras comer dos tostadas con mermelada de naranjas amargas y una taza de café con canela, volvía a trabajar en el proyecto.

Pero como esa misma mañana, a veces despertaba desorientado, como si no distinguiera del todo cuál mundo era el real, cuál Mimi sería la verdadera. Se estaba involucrando _demasiado_ en el proyecto. ¿La A.I. Girl sería como una especie de _hija_ o una amante hecha a la medida? Aunque lo invadió el pánico por cosa de segundos ante esas ideas, volvió a trabajar en algoritmos y comandos hasta que Mimi llegó de trabajar. Ella observó su espalda encorvada y fue a buscar un bocado antes de meterse al baño para darse una ducha caliente.

Al cabo de seis meses así, cada día sentía menos ganas de intentar un acercamiento, Koushirou estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir la perfección de _su_ chica; a estas alturas, y tras una pelea con el equipo a causa de haber perdido el concurso, Koushirou siguió trabajando en la A.I. Girl, descartando todos los datos previamente otorgados por el equipo restante. Sería suya, sólo suya.

Cada día perdía de vista al _verdadero_ objetivo.

Mimi hacía la maleta sin realmente vigilar cómo caían las prendas dentro. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por llorar. _O eso afirmaba_ , porque al verlo desaseado, con la barba de varios días y bastantes kilos menos, el llanto redoblaba en hipos que la arrastraban al borde de la cama. Ella también estaba a mal traer; dormía ridículamente poco, estaba a punto de perder su trabajo por su ineficiente rendimiento, incluso sus amigas afirmaban que parecía más un fantasma de sí que ella misma.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, terminando con la maleta, ni siquiera sentía ganas de llevarse todas sus cosas. Ya se las apañaría, incluso si debía volver con sus padres. Koushirou estaba atrapado por una máquina y, sin quererlo, ella también. Y quería escaparse, buscar una estrategia para sacarlo a él, pero _antes_ debería reponer energías y cerca de él, se agotaría más, de ser posible eso.

La última vez que interactuaron _en vivo_ , un rostro cetrino y unas manos mucho más delgadas que las que recordaba le devolvieron las llaves, entre lágrimas silenciosas y reproches que ninguna voz llegó a expresar. Entonces, el silencio se dejó caer como un manto dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

« ― »

El sueño se repetía con una frecuencia abrumadora —cuando dormía, _claro_ —. Añadiendo el detalle de que la _Mimi real,_ la cual ya no era _su_ Mimi, cada día se parecía más a una desconocida o a una fotografía carbonizada. La _Mimi artificial_ cada día estaba más brillante, más hermosa y más grácil. Le abrazaba, le besaba y el recuerdo de la _real_ se perdía en algún punto ciego de su memoria, ¿sería esa la verdadera finalidad de la _artificial_?

Dejó que los fríos brazos sin tacto le ahogaran una vez más. No sólo había perdido a _su_ miel, sino que también su propia cordura. Los ojos dorados de la A.I. Girl le miraron expectantes, sus orbes negras buscaban, en vano, un contacto con la realidad.

Cualquier estímulo que le indicara que _no se estaba volviendo loco_. Lo pedía y no llegaba, incluso si se pellizcaba los brazos o se arañaba las manos. Sentía el dolor, notaba las marcas rojas en su piel pálida, pero esos ojos, más dorados que miel, lo observaban fijamente, brillantes pero sin emoción alguna. Las manos se enredaban en su cabello, la boca sin sabor alguno buscaba la suya… esto no podía estar pasando.

Estas cosas no pasan.

No, estas cosas _sí_ pasan. No era más que consecuencia de su propia locura y su ancla se había ido sin decirle nada. Pero, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses…?

—¿…Años? —Nadie iría a responderle, desde luego. Nadie volvería a responder si no era dentro de su cabeza, porque no sonaría ninguna voz ajena a la suya en aquellas paredes. Quizá nunca más.

Los ojos dorados le miraron con lástima y Koushirou quiso echarse a llorar, incluso si su llanto no cambiaría nada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿seguía allí mismo?

Su mayor temor era mirarse al espejo y que la imagen que recibiera fuera la de un viejo decrépito que desperdició toda su vida, levantar el teléfono y que sólo el silencio respondiera. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en su espalda, Koushirou ya sabía qué debía de hacer… simplemente dejarse abrazar por ese cuerpo sin aroma ni peso.

« — »

Se removió inquieta y se irguió como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en todo el cuerpo. Le pedía a _esa_ que le devolviera a _su_ Koushirou, las primeras veces era en un tono de voz calmado, ya luego llegó a alzar la voz hasta las exigencias. Pero ahora… ahora le _rogaba_.

 _«Déjalo ir, por favor… ¡te daré mi vida a cambio si le devuelves la libertad! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!»_

¿De qué servía rogarle a una máquina? Más allá de eso, ¿realmente se trataba de una máquina? ¿Y si era _algo más_?

—¿Se habrá enamorado de una _inteligencia artificial_? —Lo dijo en voz alta, pero también pudo haberlo dicho sólo en su cabeza.

Los ojos dorados le dieron una mirada mitad suficiencia, mitad advertencia; _«como lo intentes, los mato a los dos»_ , Mimi se sobrecogió y las paredes de su viejo cuarto plagado de colores rosas y verdes se le vino encima al tiempo que todo el aire en sus pulmones huía en un grito desgarrador.

.

.

.

Volvió a despertar, con el corazón vuelto loco, sin resuello y bañada en sudor frío. Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan _real_? Las manos frías que, lentamente, iban rozando su cuello, la penetrante mirada dorada, la siniestra sonrisa de amenaza… _ella_ abrazando al pelirrojo.

En algún momento dejó de ser una pesadilla para volverse algo real, Mimi lo sabía, pero prefería seguir consolándose a sí misma repitiendo mil veces que aquello que no la dejaba en paz, ni de día ni de noche, era una pesadilla repetitiva, nada más que eso. Keisuke Tachikawa sugirió que fuera al terapeuta o algo por el estilo, creyendo que la ruptura con Koushirou la tenía todavía afectada.

 _«Oh, papá_ —se decía en susurros—, _si tan sólo fuera por una ruptura como tal…»_

Si tan sólo hubiesen roto como cualquier otra pareja que lo deja al cabo del tiempo, la rutina y las desilusiones… ella podría llevarlo mejor.

Pero allí estaba el verdadero problema: ellos nunca rompieron como tal.

« — »

Ni siquiera cuando dejó tirado el proyecto de una buena vez, ni cuando cortaron la luz por no pago, aquellos ojos dejaron de seguirlo.

O su propia locura había llegado a nuevos límites o todo aquello no era sino la realidad. Comenzaba a inclinarse definitivamente por la segunda opción, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Algún espíritu sediento de venganza había _infectado_ el programa? ¿Se había obsesionado tanto que ahora era incapaz de volver?

A ratos era lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de que aquello se había ido de control de la peor manera posible, pero la mayoría del tiempo se sentía como una fiebre que se niega a descender, acompañada de muchos delirios y escalofríos. Ella le miraba con la misma falsa indulgencia, acariciándole la cabeza, incapaz de comprender que un humano _se enfermaba_ , ¿qué podrían saber las máquinas?

Ah, debió comenzar por configurarle un poco de sentido común. Como si aquello fuese posible.

Fuera por la misma fiebre o una parte más de aquella realista pesadilla, se dejó perder unas horas en aquellas bidimensionales curvas, _su_ Mimi cada día parecía más una enemiga a la cual nunca es grato ver que a ella misma. Más pequeña que la artificial, más humana, pero más malvada. ¿Desfigurar su buen juicio también era otra de sus _virtudes_? Una risa sardónica le llenó los oídos.

Entonces, el dulce sentimiento de la nada llenándolo todo. Nada de dormir, sólo por aquellos _apagones_ de su propio cerebro era capaz de dilucidar un poco qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. A veces, en momentos breves. Escribirlo ayudaba, para atar cabos sueltos.

…Por si _ellos_ llegan a encontrar sólo un cuerpo consumido por insectos y miedos.

« — »

—Fue por inanición —escuchó decir a alguien—. Estaba _realmente_ delgado cuando lo encontraron.

—Las notas halladas junto al cuerpo dejan entrever que Izumi-san enloqueció completamente mucho antes de…

Apretó los dientes cuando el agente le tocó el hombro, necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas. Era la última persona que le había visto con vida, hace más de seis meses atrás. _Seis meses_ que duró aquel infierno. Y otros seis meses previos en el Purgatorio.

Un año completo de tortura mental.

Mimi lo sabía muy bien, por mucho que el creador no estuviera, la obra seguía suelta, arrancándole cada día un pedacito del corazón al enseñarle cómo fue empujado pasito a paso al abismo.

—Es tal como ustedes han encontrado todo —dijo casi como una autómata. ¿Lo dijo ella o _ella_? Se removió nerviosa, incluso con el paso de los días, aquel lugar seguía conservando el desagradable hedor de la muerte—. Si yo me hubiese quedado, hace una semana habrían recogido dos cuerpos y hoy no tendrían a nadie a quien interrogar.

El agente se encogió de hombros, anotó lo poco que logró recolectar y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos. Casi agradeció que los señores Izumi no vivieran para presenciarlo.

La pesadilla en vida seguiría. _Ella_ le cobraría la palabra y la siguiente sería… cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Podría convivir toda una vida con un fantasma? ¿Dos fantasmas?

Más que eso, _tres_ fantasmas.

 _Su_ Koushirou.

 _Aquella_ sin forma ni peso.

Su propio fantasma, una versión más alegre de sí misma.

Antes de quitarle el arma al mismo agente distraído que la interrogó y proferir una lastimera maldición a su propia estupidez, supo que la respuesta era un _no._

Un _no rotundo_.

* * *

¡Hace mucho quería escribir un Mishiro oscuro y atormentado! La idea llegó sola y quería escribirle algo a Hika. Espero que sea de tu agrado, cariño. Y que ustedes hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Carrie.**


End file.
